


【GGad】苍穹6

by dahliax



Series: 【GGad】苍穹 [6]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 22:09:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahliax/pseuds/dahliax
Summary: 架空军事向AU，飞行员梗。年龄设定上，GG是ad的生父的战友，比ad年长20岁，但是比ad生父小5岁。人物OOC预警，年龄操作，不接受的请勿点击，谢谢。





	【GGad】苍穹6

      雨季总是来的那般猝不及防，太阳极速地隐匿到云层的背面，乌云仿佛被镶嵌了一层金边。

      周末的中午，已经接近午餐时间了，阿不思整个人陷在沙发里，随意地翻阅着一本诗集，他一般很少阅读那么文学性的作品。“叩叩叩”，一阵敲门声响起，是忠诚的老管家费恩，他告诉阿不思司机已经在门口的轿车里等他，格林德沃要请他去外面用午餐，他的养父已经在约定的地点等他。

      阿不思坐上轿车后排座位的时候，特意询问了司机：“爸爸有说要带我去哪里吃饭吗？”规规矩矩戴着白色手套的司机汉斯只告诉阿不思是一家新开的法国餐厅，其余的情况他也不甚清楚。

      轿车稳稳地停在一座典雅复古的建筑前，里面的装修显示出一种低调的奢华感，尽是实木质地的深褐色家具，昏黄色的光线让一切显得柔和。阿不思走进二楼的一间包厢中，这是最宽敞也是最隐蔽的一间，可供十个人用餐，原本是整座餐厅里视野最开阔的，却临着一扇带磨砂十字纹的玻璃窗。格林德沃已经在坐在餐桌前等候了，看见阿不思走进来，立即吩咐站在一旁的侍应生可以上菜了。

      格林德沃注视着阿不思把最后一个淋着柠檬汁的牡蛎放进嘴里，生吃无疑是最地道的吃法，他饶有趣味地问道：“味道好吗，阿尔？”阿不思鲜红的嘴唇重复着咀嚼的动作，他轻轻地点点头。“我点了一块拿破仑蛋糕，你可以尝尝，据说这家餐厅做得十分地道。”格林德沃继而补充道：“你喜欢的话，还可以再来一块。”阿不思将那块蛋糕吃得一点碎屑也不剩，然后白色的餐巾擦了擦嘴角的沾到的奶油，他已经彻底吃饱了，格林德沃也意识到这一点。他突然拉下了脸，抬起那双犀利的眸子来直视着阿不思，他尽量让声音听起来显得比较冷静：“现在可以告诉我，你为什么要去考威斯科夫了吗？”阿不思身子骤然僵硬了起来，他之前心里隐隐的不安成了真，格林德沃终究还是知道了。阿不思回答的音量不是很高，但是语气是坚定不移的：“因为我想做飞行员。”格林德沃眼神里透着阴鸷的光，他的语气亦变得冰冷起来：“你为什么都不提前和我商量？你应该知道我已经为你安排好军官学校了。而且你为什么要特别申请住校？”阿不思摆放在双腿上的手拽紧了西裤，他的嘴里继续吐露出激怒格林德沃的回答：“爸爸，我一点也不想从政，我不会去读军官学校的，我只想做飞行员。”格林德沃发出一声冷哼，他的音量不受控制的提高了：“阿不思，我把你从孤儿院领回来，抚养你，是为了让你安心长大，而不是去白白送死！你难道不明白飞行员始终会被死神追赶吗？”“我也想驾驶FW-191，爸爸你说什么我也不会改变主意的。”阿不思这次赌气似的、直直地看着格林德沃，他倔强的面容投映在格林德沃的双眼之中，让他的养父瞬间产生了错觉，仿佛与一位曾经的红发青年的影子，重叠了。格林德沃叹了一口气道：“你真不愧是他的儿子。”他的声音显得怒不可遏：“你的亲生父亲生前被大家捧成天才，王牌飞行员，然后呢？他死了！消失在那片天空里，再也没有回来！”阿不思执拗地坚持着：“不会的，爸爸。”“飞上天空的人，想要背弃留在地面上的人简直太容易了！”格林德沃失去了耐心，准备起身离开，他将门关上前，狠狠地扔下最后一句话：“阿尔，你可以试试看，没有我的首肯，哪家学校敢擅自录取你？！”

      阿不思被独自留在那扇磨砂玻璃窗前，他觉得眼睛有些发酸，这是他第一次忤逆格林德沃，也是他第一次看他的养父如此怒气冲冲。他明了如果格林德沃结婚后成立家庭，就是他应该离开的时刻，这里本来就不是他应该眷恋的地方，也许就如养父说的那样，他就该被那片可怕的天空吞噬掉，像他父亲那般死去，那才是最妥当的方式，最美丽的结局。想到这里，他突然有种如释重负的感觉，欺骗自己仿佛一切都迎刃而解了一般，坚持理想却是为了放弃自己，多么可笑啊。

      白日已尽，阿不思在那个下午没有再见到格林德沃的身影，却在几近深夜的时候被管家费恩告知，请他去一趟格林德沃的卧室。阿不思暗自思忖着养父还没有放弃，大抵是要继续呵斥他，要求他打消那个荒唐的念头。

      阿不思走进那个卧室的时候，发现房间里并没有开灯，借着月光他看到格林德沃坐在单人沙发里，手里把玩着一杯饮了大半的红酒，他的身旁已经有两个空了的红酒瓶。阿不思望着着格林德沃缓缓抬起头，那头一直一丝不苟的金发显得有些凌乱，眼角微微泛红，眼眶里布满了血丝，他轻悠悠地提起案几上一杯早就倒好的红酒，递给阿不思道：“还没庆祝你考上威斯科夫呢，校长说你得了近十年的最高分，据说上次出现那样的高的分数，也是一位姓邓布利多的。”他顾自拿着自己的酒杯与阿不思的水晶酒杯碰了下，发出清透的脆响，然后和阿不思同时将手中的红酒一饮而尽。然后是第二杯、第三杯，两个人相对无言的将杯中物饮尽，仿佛在进行着某种静谧诡谲的仪式。

      然后格林德沃又为阿不思倒了一杯红酒，阿不思站起身来，声音平静而冷淡，不带一丝逾越的色彩：“爸爸，谢谢你，但是已经很晚了，我要去休息了，晚安。”阿不思没有等格林德沃回应他，转身准备离开房间。窗外突然一声惊雷轰隆作响，一道闪电的刺目光亮透进窗户，让房间内瞬间亮如白昼。“哐啷”一声，一个水晶杯被打翻，里面的红酒汩汩地流出来，顺着桌面滴落到地毯上，一点点，一滴滴，仿佛血迹斑斑。阿不思僵直了身体，无法动弹，格林德沃从背后抱住了他。

      阿不思轻轻发着抖，格林德沃将他紧紧地揽住，沉重吐息的热气喷在阿不思的后颈肌肤上，他突然觉得耳垂一凉，格林德沃咬住了他的耳朵的软肉，近乎魔鬼般的窃窃私语：“我可能是疯了，阿尔，我一看到你的眼睛我就疯了，再也没好过。”阿不思的声线颤抖着：“爸爸，你要做什么？”格林德沃即刻大笑起来，仿佛阿不思问了一句可笑至极的话，低低的声线带着戏谑的口吻：“我要做什么？你真的不知道？”格林德沃开始粗鲁地撕扯阿不思的睡衣，哗啦一声扣子全部崩落，那件上衣被像垃圾一般甩到了地上。男人将阿不思重重地按倒在床上，丝毫没有控制手部的力量，阿不思的头磕在床板上，他一下子觉得脑袋嗡嗡作响。阿不思维持着跪姿，格林德沃一手紧捏着他形状优美的肩膀，另一只手一把剥掉了他的睡裤与白色内裤，少年惊恐地睁大了双眼，他被那双手翻转了过来。他看着格林德沃急切地覆盖到自己的身体上，他想抬起上半身来阻止这个举动，却发现自己根本无法做到，他觉得浑身绵软无力，不知道是由于酒精的作用，还是因为那恐惧的本能。

     “爸爸，你喝醉了，放开我！”阿不思挣扎着，用手推拒着身上的男人，竭力提醒着养父此刻他陷入了一种神志不清的状态里。格林德沃的脸从未离阿不思那么近，他蹙着眉，喘息粗重，他眼神炽热地盯着他，像一头陷入痴狂状态的野兽。阿不思突然觉得这张脸似曾相识，也许在梦境里看到过，或者说他渴望过这样的一张脸。他清楚接下来会发生什么，他知道这种事情在没有感情的两个人之间也可以进行，这甚至可以是一种交易。格林德沃任由阿不思的双手抵在自己的胸口，欣赏着他做着无谓的抗争，他将他的两条修长匀称的腿扒开来，用膝盖顶住少年的两腿之间。

      阿不思像一只濒死的猎物一样，他侧过脸去，仿佛试图请求蛰伏在他身上的野兽可以施与一丝丝怜悯。格林德沃的眼里却是另外一幅情景：少年在他的身下，向他展露出他苍白的、脆弱的不堪一折的修长颈部，他光洁的胸脯因为害怕在上下起伏着，小腹看起来平坦且绵软，肌肤上起了密密的粉色颗粒，让男人想起那个夜晚他也是这样子在他漫不经心的抚摸下发着热，那副痛苦迷离的情态仿佛是一种无声的邀请，他只想将他的脖子咬破，让他哭出声来。男人确实也那样做了，他狠狠地进入了少年的体内，没有温柔的爱抚与亲吻，没有迷醉的情话与缠绵，他蛮力地顶弄着，他看见少年紧闭起他那双迷人的蓝色眼睛，眼角淌下了亮晶晶的泪水，那些纯洁的眼泪流到了床面上，流向了少年为了克制呻吟而用牙紧咬着的下唇上，他甚至将它咬出了血，眼泪与血液混合成一种奇怪的腥涩味道在嘴里弥散开去。

      阿不思一开始觉得疼极了，下身仿佛被生生撕成两半，疼的他浑身发颤，皮肤上散出冷汗来。他不知道他的私处出血了，他被粗暴的动作弄伤了，痛苦过后，转入沉沦，他渐渐又不觉得疼了。他不敢睁开眼睛，不敢看着这个他魂牵梦萦的男人正做着如此可怕的事情，他听着男人喘息越来越重，他听见他一下下撞击在自己臀部的啪啪声响，好像一下下敲打在他的心脏上。少年无意识地绞紧了自己温热的内部，他的鼻尖渗出一点点的薄汗。他开始陷入一种未知的梦魇里，时而清醒，时而昏昧，他仿若被抛向深深的大海里，沉沉浮浮，皆不由自己，起起落落，皆是随波逐流。

      格林德沃将最后的烟火散落在阿不思体内的时候，他吻住了他，冰凉的薄唇贴着破裂的唇瓣，仿佛最后的一点温存施舍。少年绷紧自己太久了，他瞬间脱了力，开始陷入昏睡之中。

      阿不思是被早晨的鸟鸣声惊醒的，格林德沃已经离开了。肉体活生生的刺痛感开始折磨着少年，他赤裸着身体从床上下来，几乎有些踉跄不稳，他勉强地挪到了里间的浴室里，扭开了花洒，坐到了地上。他知道从此自己不再纯洁了，他被玷污了，他曾渴望过的玷污，但他觉得心里那道口子被撕裂地更大了，疼如刀绞。上方喷洒出的温水顺着雪白的胴体，蜿蜒而下，冲刷着阿不思面上的眼泪，与双腿间缓缓流下的不属于他的体液，还有那腿根处原本已干涸的血迹。阿不思死死地捂住自己的脸，开始失声痛哭起来。

 

 

 


End file.
